205 Live (November 21, 2018)
The November 21, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on November 20, 2018. Summary Following his triumphant title defense at Survivor Series, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy returned to WWE 205 Live to address the WWE Universe, celebrating his victory and saying he can’t be stopped. With that, his training partner Tony Nese made his way to the ring to face Noam Dar. Splitting his time between WWE 205 Live and NXT UK, The Scottish Supernova was more than eager to accept the opportunity to face The Premier Athlete and make a statement. Both Superstars beamed with confidence as the match got underway, but Nese’s power gave him an early advantage. The Premier Athlete’s taunting backfired when Dar grabbed his opponent’s arm mid-flex and began to unleash his technical wizardry and fast-paced style. Dar’s agility and precision strikes drove Nese from the ring where he sought moral support from Buddy Murphy. Dar’s verbal sparring with the champion gave Nese the opening he needed to recover, and he drove The Scottish Supernova into the ring apron. Dar struck back with a swift kick to the shin that knocked Nese off the middle rope. Refusing to quit, The Scottish Supernova unleashed a flurry of strikes that left Nese dazed and gave Dar the perfect opportunity to prepare the NovaRolla. With the official distracted, Murphy grabbed Dar’s leg, forcing him to divert his attention long enough for Nese to strike. Following a high knee to the back and a German suplex into the turnbuckle, The Premier Athlete executed his patented Running Nese for the win. After the match, Murphy added insult to injury by kicking a defeated Dar off the ring apron before continuing to celebrate with Nese. Akira Tozawa and The Brian Kendrick have one of the most storied rivalries in WWE 205 Live’s history, making them the unlikeliest of allies against Drew Gulak and Gentleman Jack Gallagher, their mutual enemies. As a result, it’s understandable that their first outing as a tag team against their nemeses last week on WWE 205 Live didn’t go as planned, and they suffered a defeat after a miscue. Looking to get on the same page, Tozawa and Kendrick teamed up one again, despite Gulak and Gallagher – watching from the locker room – expressing their confidence that Tozawa and Kendrick don’t have what it takes to be a proper tag team like them. As they squared off against a pair of local competitors, The Stamina Monster and The Man with a Plan dominated most of the contest by displaying excellent teamwork. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champions sealed the victory when Kendrick executed Sliced Bread No. 2 and Tozawa took to the skies to hit a flying Senton. Reveling in their victory, the former rivals congratulated each other and did a Tozawa chant together, proving they may be on the same page after all. Returning to action after celebrating the birth of his child, Gran Metalik finally had his long-awaited opportunity to defend the honor of The Lucha House Party and battle TJP. The Cruisergreat didn’t want to face The King of the Ropes in recent weeks, citing his victory in the finals of the Cruiserweight Classic as evidence that he’s already proven he’s better than Metalik. However, after forming an alliance with Maria and Mike Kanellis, TJP reconsidered and decided to lock up with The King of the Ropes after all. As Metalik and The Lucha House Party awaited TJP, they were instead greeted by Maria Kanellis, who heralded the arrival of her husband and The Cruisergreat, both wearing masks stolen from The Lucha House Party. Seeing the ultimate sign of disrespect, The Lucha House Party charged up the entrance ramp ready for a fight. WWE 205 Live General Drake Maverick raced out to cut them off and barely stopped what would have been a wild brawl. Maverick removed Maria, Mike, Kalisto and Lince Dorado to ensure the match between TJP and Metalik would take place. Fired up, Metalik immediately dropkicked his opponent out of the ring and flattened him with a high-flying maneuver. The King of the Ropes remained relentless, not allowing his opponent a moment to catch his breath. However, the first-ever WWE Cruiserweight Champion countered Metalik’s offense and began to soften him up with his unique technical ability. Seizing an opportunity to finally apply the kneebar, TJP grew frustrated after Metalik made his way to the ropes, breaking the hold. Grabbing one of The Lucha House Party’s pinata’s, The Cruisergreat was stopped in his tracks, but his opponent quickly capitalized by reversing a hurricanrana and scoring the pinfall. After the match, Kalisto and Lince Dorado made their way into the ring to celebrate with Metalik. However, their attention was diverted to the entranceway, where Maria Kanellis was in the midst of a meltdown as Drake Maverick was trying to calm her down. The commotion allowed Mike Kanellis to sneak into the ring with a steel chair and attack The Lucha House Party. As Kanellis leveled Kalisto and Dorado, TJP applied the kneebar to Metalik. Revealing her ruse, Maria made her way into the ring as her husband attacked Metalik with the steel chair. As officials came to the aid of The Lucha House Party, TJP and the Kanellis couple left the arena, happily surveying the carnage. Results ; ; *Tony Nese defeated Noam Dar *Akira Tozawa & The Brian Kendrick defeated Fidel Bravo & Richie Slade *Gran Metalik (w/ Kalisto & Lince Dorado) defeated TJP (w/ Maria Kanellis & Mike Kanellis) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (November 21, 2018).1.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).2.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).3.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).4.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).5.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).6.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).7.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).8.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).9.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).10.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).11.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).12.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).13.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).14.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).15.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).16.jpg 205 Live (November 21, 2018).17.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #104 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #104 at WWE.com * 205 Live #104 on WWE Network Category:2018 events